v8_supercars_ur_championshipfandomcom-20200215-history
2014 V8SC MYO UR season
The 2014 V8 Supercars UR season will be the third running of the V8 Supercars UR Championship. 2014 will see Volvo enter a factory team in the series in a collaboration with 2012 V8 Champions AZBoy28 Motorsport and their sister team Ng Racing. It will be the first time that Volvo has competed in the V8 Supercars UR Championship. AZBoy28 Motorsport are defending series champions. Teams and drivers The following teams and drivers have been confirmed for the 2014 Season: Team changes *AZBoy28 Motorsport will switch from competing with Holden Commodores to the Volvo S60, with sister team Ng Racing also doing the switch. *HSV Motorsport will switch from competing with Holden Commodores to Nissan Altimas, the team will be known as Nissan Racing. *Triple F Race Engineering will switch from competing with Ford FG Falcon's to competing Holden VF Commodore's, the team will also be joining Join front-men Speed Line Motorsport and Brendon Ross Motorsport in Holden Dealer Team in 2014 with the deal announced mid-July 2013. *Racing Red Motorsport will expand their team by entering a third car, the team ended up leasing a REC from Brendon Ross Motorsport which was formerly Car #4 of Russell Ingall in 2013. The team have another REC but are leasing it to Number One Motorsport sister team Team Commodore. *Team Commodore will also expand their team after leasing one of Racing Red Motorsport's REC for the year, the team will run under the name MyHolden11 Motorsport. *Musicians Demise Racing will join many other teams who are expanding with the Kiwi team buying a REC off the V8UR board so the team can expand to 3 cars, they will be running Volvo's. *Brendon Ross Motorsport and Speed Line Motorsport will be leasing their extra REC's for 2014 which have been running under Stek Motorsport in 2013, already Racing Red Motorsport has leased one REC with the other announcing in early October that it will remain with the team at Speed Line Motorsport and be ran as it's third entry in the 2014 V8 Supercars UR season. *Ford Motorsport will be another team expanding from two cars to three after the team purchased a REC from the UR Series Board, the team will run under Smith's Motor Group. *Team SBR will join many other teams in 2014 that are expanding from two to three cars after the team leased Team Frohloff Racing's #21 REC. It is a one year contract lease with the third car team to run under Drake Motorsports/SBR for the 2014 Season. *Collis Motorsport will not continue for the 2014 Series after the team did not meet the deadline to join the series. This means there will be one less Mercedes Team on the Grid for the 2014 Season. *Red Devil Racing is another team which will not continue for the 2014 Series after the team also didn't meet the deadline to join the series. The Team had a strong début season in 2013 with multiple podiums, so this is a disappointing result for the team. *In February 2014 it was confirmed that White Performance Racing would join the series running under the REC's that were previously run under Crehan Racing. The team will run two Holden VF Commodores and the team will be run out of Number One Motorsport. Scheduled events The 2014 calendar was released on 23 September 2013. |} Results Championship standings Teams' Championship |} See Also *2014 V8 Supercar UR season Sponsorship